bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderweiss Margela
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Though not an Espada, Soul Society ranks his Spiritual Energy in the same class as them. Character Outline Wonderweiss is small, thin, and somewhat child-like. What is left of his Hollow mask remains on top of his head, and resembles a tiara or small crown. Wonderweiss's personality is also child-like and even autistic. When sent on a mission to kill, he instead plays around with a dragonfly. He shows a bit of hostility, firing a retaliatory Bala blast at one point, but quickly reverts back to his regular state after doing so. He isn't able to speak clearly, only saying a few syllables at a time like a child would. Kaname Tōsen says that Wonderweiss, like himself, is a pure being (though he makes a point of wondering whether he is pure good or evil), which often tend to stick together, causing Wonderweiss to follow him everywhere when possible. Also for this reason, he tried to restrain Gin Ichimaru from getting closer to Tōsen, since Wonderweiss was wary of him. Arrancar Arc Wonderweiss was among the Arrancer present during the third invasion of Karakura Town. For the most part he just played around, waiting for their mission to be over. This was until Kisuke Urahara intervened in Luppi's fight, causing Wonderweiss to attack with unforeseen ferocity. This can be explained by the boy's sudden interest in Urahara's hat. He only relents upon seeing his power emanate from his hand, intriguing him completely and ending his fight with the former captain. Urahara noted that he was confused on whether he should attack him or not, since he was powerful, but also seemingly innocent. Yammy then takes over where Margera left off. He has yet to be seen since. Powers and Abilities High/Vast Spiritual Power: All of the arrancer invading Karakura in the third wave were as followed: Luppi the 6th Espada, Grimmjow the former 6th Espada, Yammy the 10th Espada and Ulquiorra the 4th Espada. By looking at this logically, Wonderweiss' spiritual power lies somewhere within the range of the 10th Espada all the way to the 4th; If anything else he should be at the Espada level of strength. Bala: The power emanating from his hand after his attack was pink and staticy, signifying his bala was/is pink. Sonido: Being able to catch Urahara somewhat off guard, Wonderweiss is proficient in the use of Sonido, as indicated by his speed. Garganta: Wonderweiss is able to move between Hueco Mundo and the human world using this technique. Zanpakutō Wonderweiss's Zanpakutō is a large purple sword strapped to his back, about as tall as he is. The hilt resembles a western long sword rather than the more common katana, although the familiar hilt weaving is present, whilst the guard resembles an Egyptian eye. The name and released state of his Zanpakutō have not been revealed. Trivia *Despite not being an Espada, many fans beleive that Wonderweiss is a vasto lorde, Kisuke Urahara states that he was not sure if he could fight him because he was innocent looking but powerful. *Some fans has also mistaken Wonderweiss as the fraccion Tesla due to their resemblance. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Numeros Category:Male